<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Boys Allowed by kagszzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226729">No Boys Allowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy'>kagszzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'smut' drabble, Drunken Makeouts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Season 1 Riverdale, Teasing, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>What was suppose to be a casual night to get to know the new girl in town, takes a very wild turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Boys Allowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's no actual smut in this, which is honestly a little shocking for me, but I liked the idea so much, I wanted to share it. I'll make up for it in the next beronica fic, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Archie’s idea to invite Veronica over to his house for the annual movie night that he, Betty and Jughead always did on a typical Friday. He wasn’t too surprised or against the fact that she had brought along some alcohol to ‘make the night more interesting.’ Betty was a bit apprehensive at first, while Jughead was completely against it, already in a sour mood from having failed at convincing Archie that the Lodges were ‘evil’ and should not be trusted. But the addition of alcohol only spurred Archie on, thinking that it would not only help make everyone a bit more comfortable, it could better his chances at being able to sneak off with the raven-haired beauty, once they were both feeling a bit loose and flirty. </p><p>He was not however, expecting Betty to drink as much as she did. Or for Veronica to keep filling her cup and drinking just as much. The night was definitely not turning out the way anyone had anticipated, especially when Archie and Jughead suddenly find themselves sitting and staring in complete awe at the sight of Betty laying on the coffee table, making out with Veronica on top of her. </p><p>The boys are like deer in a headlight, unable to fully process that what they are witnessing is actually happening right now, mouths slightly agape and unable to tear their eyes away. Their childhood friend, good, sweet, <em>innocent</em> Betty Cooper is drunk and kissing another equally drunk girl in the Andrews’ home.</p><p>Archie was already excited to have Veronica come over, feeling an occasional twitch in his cock whenever she flashed him that sultry smile throughout the evening. But now he’s feeling confused over the fact that the blonde, whom he only ever considered like a sister before, is making his pants feel tighter, cock growing harder from watching her lick up Veronica’s sexy mouth.</p><p>Jughead struggles with a mix of emotions of his own. Shocked, a little aroused and weirdly jealous. The <em>sounds</em> that Betty is making, is something he always imagined quietly to himself, either alone in the trailer or more recently, in one of the school’s unused broom closets with a hand down his jeans. He was <em>positive</em> that Betty hadn’t even had her first kiss. And yet, she’s making out with the new girl like she’s done it before. </p><p>The girls giggle as they kiss, smiling drunkenly at each other whenever one of them pulls back for air and laughing into each other’s shoulders when they accidentally bump noses before capturing each other's mouths again. There’s a blush on Betty’s cheeks, giggling uncontrollably when Veronica nips at her neck, enticing her to make more of those cute, breathy sounds. Veronica squeals in delight when Betty does the same to her, lips sucking above her pearls and fingers moving through her dark hair. Veronica hums and presses her body down, breasts rubbing together and making the blonde’s flesh tingle, heart pounding with excitement. Their hips lifting and grinding against each other, arms wrapping around or underneath each other’s frames, hugging tightly.</p><p>Veronica brings her head down for another heated kiss, mouth growing hungrier when she pushes Betty’s head further back and slips her skillful tongue inside Betty’s pretty mouth, flicking the muscle around. Veronica chuckles at her needy whimpers, deepening the kiss to lewdly suck on Betty’s own fleshy appendage, causing her to grip onto Veronica's shoulders and squirm in the latina’s tight embrace, whining and mewling from the assault in her mouth. Watching Betty struggle and wrestle against Veronica's dominate mouth has Archie and Jughead's eyes widen, the beanie-clad boy nearly ripping the fabric off the couch’s armrest. </p><p>Veronica pulls away from the blonde’s plump mouth, strings of saliva connecting their tongues while they pant, hazily looking at one another before she moves to Betty’s collarbone, forcing a hot breath to escape from her. Veronica licks and sucks at the creamy skin, bruising Betty with wet, red splotches as she moves up her delicate neck. Betty pants, head turning and eyes closed at the sensation as electric pulses pump in her clit with each press of Veronica's lips to her jaw. </p><p>Betty bites into her swollen bottom lip, rolling her hips against Veronica’s, trying to find some friction for her throbbing clit that’s only getting more aroused from the dark-haired girl’s hot kisses against her throat. A small cry from Betty has Veronica’s clit swell with arousal as well, thoroughly enjoying the dominance she has over the other girl and wondering how blissed out Betty's face would look, once she wrung out an orgasm from the sweet little blonde currently writhing underneath her.</p><p>Veronica smiles into Betty’s neck, placing a hand onto her waist and giving it a firm squeeze before beginning to trail it upwards. Jughead's eyes shoot wide open when he catches Veronica’s hand pushing Betty’s sweater up and he jerks forward on the couch, elbow accidentally knocking over one of the empty beer bottles on the small table next to him. The crash startles them all, making the girls yelp in surprise at the noise, before they start to drunkenly laugh again.</p><p>“I think we're upsettin' the boys.” Betty slurs, giggling. Veronica snickers, looking down at her.</p><p>“Le's get out of here, so they aren’t upset then.”</p><p>A coy smile spreads across Betty’s lips, “The garage ish soundproof.” She offers. Veronica smirks, raising a brow before climbing off the blonde and pulling her up. They squeal and laugh as they stumble and disappear into the garage, leaving a still stunned Archie and Jughead behind on the couch.</p><p>“What? What the hell just happened?” Archie manages to choke out. Jughead swallows the lump in his throat, shaking his head.</p><p>“I don't know, but I <em>told</em> you that the Lodges were evil.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added those last two lines to get the word count up and since I previously had some amusing reactions to one of my other smuts, I thought maybe this will get that same kind of reaction again. Anways, I wish something like this would have happened in s1. Maybe I'll write a '7 minutes in heaven' scenario where it's Betty who goes into the closet with Veronica, instead. </p><p>I have no intention of adding to this in terms of a foursome. So sorry to anyone who is hoping for that!</p><p>Questions? Ask me on my <a href="https://kagszzy.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/>Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>